<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyrim Oneshots by BlackCat9000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011599">Skyrim Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat9000/pseuds/BlackCat9000'>BlackCat9000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat9000/pseuds/BlackCat9000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random skyrim oneshots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athis (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Athis/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Teldryn Sero/Reader, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, marcurio - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marcurio x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcurio woke up, with a content feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. He was warm, which was strange considering he and the dovahkiin had ended up camping in a cold, damp cave.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... warm?</em>
</p><p>His eyes widened as he saw the source of his warmth; his passed out partner.</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>The guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, a trained assassin who also conversed with dead people, the woman who had defeated Alduin, was currently snuggled into his chest.</p><p>He started to panic a little bit. The dovahkiin was known for her violence, and he could only imagine what she would do if she woke up in his arms. He began to look around for a means of escape. He could shove her off, make a scene. But that would probably attract skeevers, and he didn't want that.</p><p>Then his mind began to wander. <em>What would it be like waking up like this every morning? Make her breakfast, see her smile... </em></p><p>He smiled to himself on that last thought. Her genuine smile was a rare thing to see.</p><p>He froze when she started to move.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is it. Goodbye world. </em>
</p><p>To his surprise she just snuggled up closer to his chest, making his heart do a little flip. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay like this for a few more minutes... He put his arm around her, gently, and drifted off trying to figure out how to get out of the predicament.</p><p>~~~~~~<strong>Time Skip</strong>~~~~~~~</p><p>Marcurio woke up cold.</p><p>
  <em>My back hurts...</em>
</p><p>He sat up and looked around, confused to see that the dovahkiin's bedroll was gone. The woman was currently going through their supplies, no doubt planning for wherever her journey was going to take them next.</p><p>
  <em>Was that whole thing just a dream? </em>
</p><p>He stretched, popping his back. His eyes caught hers, and he was surprised when she quickly broke off the eye contact, blushing. She continued to rifle through her bag, seemingly intrigued by a cabbage.</p><p>
  <em>???? </em>
</p><p>"Are you.. blushing?" He bit back a smile.</p><p>"...no," she whispered, her face flushed.</p><p>He grinned. "You <em>are</em> blushing!"</p><p>She glared at him, which only fueled his amusement. "I am not! Shut up and help me go through your crap. Why do you have so many cabbages?"</p><p>"Tell me, what ever could have caught the mighty dragonborn off guard?" He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw her face turn crimson red.</p><p>He fake gasped. "Did she have a naughty dre-"</p><p>"NO! SHUT UP, MARCURIO!" She yelled, throwing the cabbage at him.</p><p>He easily dodged it and laughed.</p><p>"Well, if that's not it, then why are you like-" He gestured at her face, "that?"</p><p>She bitchfaced him, then grinned. His look of amusement quickly turned to one of horror.</p><p>"Please no. Not again."</p><p>She inhaled, readying herself to shout.</p><p>"Wait! I'm sorry! Have mercy!"</p><p>"<strong>Fus Ro Dah!</strong>"</p><p>His pillow flew across the cave. He let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Are you ok? You look rather pale." She continued to grin, knowing she had won.</p><p>He said nothing, still shocked over his near death experience.</p><p>"Aw, don't pout Marcurio. You know I wouldn't kill off my favorite pack mule." She started cackling at her own joke, and continued to organize and pack.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>By the time he had finally calmed down, she was almost done packing everything up. The only thing left was some food.</p><p>"You know," he started, cautiously, "I had an interesting dream last night myself." He glanced up to measure her reaction, ready to run if need be.</p><p>She stiffened. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Yeah. Except I don't think it was a dream. You were <em>pretty</em> cuddly last night, (y/n)."</p><p>She looked at him, face red again.</p><p>He started to laugh. "You know, I spent a good amount of time trying to figure out how to get out of that alive. It was nice, though. And now that I know you won't kill your favorite pack mule, we should-"</p><p>A cheese wheel smacked him in the face.</p><p>"OW"</p><p>"You deserved it," she huffed.</p><p>She stood up, grabbing her pack. "Come on pack mule, let's head out."</p><p>"MY FACE"</p><p>"Quit being so dramatic."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright folks, that was my first fanfic! Let me know what you think, what I can improve upon, if you have any requests, etc. I'm not too happy with the ending, but whatever. My back hurts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cicero x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by sickoi. Hopefully you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>You sighed, wondering why this sort of thing always happens.</p><p>You couldn't help but feel a slight resortment towards Astrid. <em>Technically</em> it wasn't her fault that Cicero's... outburst happened, but did she really have to diss the Night Mother like that? While the Keeper was there, nonetheless.</p><p>The leader of the family had asked you to find her husband, Arnbjorn, who apparently went after Cicero. Judging by Veezara's wounds, it was clear that Cicero could put up one hell of a fight. But that didn't keep you from worrying about how he would hold against a werewolf.</p><p>You hopped off Shadowmere and kicked a rock. You two had finally reached the Dawnstar Sanctuary, and your ass hurt so you wanted to get off of the beautiful creature sooner rather than later. </p><p>As you walked around the corner, the stench of blood hit you, turning your own blood into ice.</p><p>
  <em>I'm too late, aren't I?</em>
</p><p>You ran to the door to see Arnbjorn, injured.</p><p>"Should have figured Astrid would send you."</p><p>You almost sighed with relief. "You're hurt."</p><p>"What gave it away? Ha ha ha ha ha. Yeah, got to admit that little jester is good with that butter knife. But don't worry, I gave as good as I got."</p><p><em>Damn it. </em>"Where is Cicero now?"</p><p>"In there! Through the door. Some old Sanctuary, by the looks of it. I would have followed him, but I don't know the phrase."</p><p>"I know the phrase. I'll get Cicero, you go home."</p><p>"All right, you convinced me. Doubt I'd be much good to you, anyway. The little fop cut me pretty deep. But I slashed him good. Pretty sure I severed an artery. Don't know what you're going to find in there... but you can probably just follow the blood."</p><p>Your blood once again ran cold, and a feeling of dread filled your stomach.</p><p>You helped Arnbjorn onto Shadowmere and watched him ride away. As soon as he was out of sight, you quickly said the passcode, and ran into the Dawnstar sanctuary. </p><p>"Cicero! Where are you?" You were yelling frantically. If Arnbjorn had really gotten an artery, and by the looks of all the blood, he had; then Cicero didn't have much time before he bled out. </p><p>"Listener! Is that you? Oh, I knew you'd come. Send the best to defeat the best. Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero."</p><p>You sighed, realizing it wouldn't be as simple as you had hoped.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After finally getting through the last of the traps and enemies, you had found Cicero lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.</p><p>"You caught me! I surrender! Ha ha ha ha."</p><p>You looked at him, slightly irritated. "Cicero, I'm not going to kill you."</p><p>His laughter died down, "ha.. you're not?"</p><p>"No. Drink this," you handed him a healing potion, "and hold still."</p><p>You began to work on mending his wounds, using a mixture of restoration magic and good old fashion bandages.</p><p>"What will the listener do now?"</p><p>You hadn't thought that far, most of your energy was directed into making sure no one else died.</p><p>You sat down next to him. "I'm not sure. I can't tell Astrid that you are alive, she would probably just send someone else to get the job done."</p><p>You rested your head on your knees and sighed. </p><p>"The Listener could lie."</p><p>You sat up and looked at him, wondering what the mad man was going on about.</p><p>"Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines! Say you stabbed, drowned, beheaded poor Cicero!" He mimed himself being hanged.</p><p>You let out a soft chuckle. "Ok, that could work. Will you just be staying here then?"</p><p>Cicero dropped his head on your shoulder, causing you to stiffen. "Mmhmm. Tell Cicero, curious Cicero, why <em>did</em> the Listener spare him? Without any persuasion? Hmmm?"</p><p>You relaxed, and felt your cheeks grow warm. "I'm tired of those I care about getting hurt."</p><p>You glanced at Cicero, only to see a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He poked your cheek and giggled. "So the listener cares about Cicero, hmm?"</p><p>You were pretty sure the blush had grown in size and intensity, but there was no way you were getting out of this one. "Yeah, I do. A lot. So don't die."</p><p>Cicero kissed the tip of your nose, causing your face to catch on fire.</p><p>"Cicero cares about the listener too.." His voice was no longer light and airy, but deeper and more serious.</p><p>You smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feel free to request stuff! And please tell me what can be improved upon, as I'm still new to the whole writing thing. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teldryn Sero x Reader: Can't sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by sickoi! Thank you for waiting for this, and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>I layed on my sleeping roll, wide awake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Teldryn had wanted to set up here, in a cave. I didn't have the heart to tell him no, since I knew he desperately needed rest. He probably wasn't used to going weeks without sleep as I was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I stared up at the rocky cieling, counting the seconds go by. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Seven thousand, one hundred ninety eight. Seven thousand, one hundred ninety nine. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I told myself that if I reached the magic number, and still wasn’t asleep, I could go do something useful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Seven thousand, two hundred.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I got up, silently. <em>Well, that’s it. Two hours. Now what needs to be done around here?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I looked around, and my eyes rested on Teldryn, who was softly snoring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I guess I could go hunting. Gather some food.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I grabbed my bow and began to walk towards the entrance of the cave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What if something happens while I’m gone?</em>, the little voice in my head whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of Teldryn dying stopped me dead in my tracks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I sighed, and walked back over to Teldryn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I would say he looked peaceful, but the helmet he wore prevented me from seeing his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I smiled to myself. <em>Should I try to take it off?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I slowly reached towards the helmet, my heart beating quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Curiousity killed the cat.</em>, said a stern voice in my head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>But satisfaction brought it back</em>, I thought back, now determined to see Teldryn’s sleeping face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing?” A tired voice snapped me back into reality. I jumped and quickly retracted my hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Watching you sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why were you reaching for my helmet?” He sounded slightly irritated, but more than anything he sounded confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s hard to watch you sleep if I can’t see your face.” I mentally smacked myself in the head. What kind of an excuse was that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Teldryn sighed and sat up. “Why aren’t you asleep?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn’t sleep.” I stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look exhausted.” I assumed his eyes were on the dark circles under my eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I always look like this,” I shot back, “the darkness just makes it easier to see them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Teldryn took his helmet off, and I froze. I didn’t expect him to look so.. handsome. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Move your bedroll over here.” He layed back down and closed his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” I asked, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe you’ll fall asleep watching me sleep. By the look on your face you could really use the sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” I grabbed my bedroll and set it down by him, then stared at his face. He wasn’t asleep yet, but he already had a peaceful look on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I found myself growing tired, which was strange. I usually had no problem staying up for a few more days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Teldryn reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled at the sight, and glanced up to see him also smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I had no trouble falling asleep that night.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have any tips or requests? Post them down in the comments! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marcurio x Reader: Normal Person Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was inspired by a prompt by @oopsprompts on Tumblr. https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/190039673557/why-is-it-always-murder-and-mayhem-with-you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A loud crackle on my left snapped me out of my thoughts, and brought me back into the battle at hand.</p>
  <p>There were only a few forsworn left to kill, but they kept hitting me with frost attacks, preventing my deadly double wielding power attacks from happening.</p>
  <p>"Marcurio! Take cover!" I shouted, and caught his eye. He nodded and ran for a rocky overpass. </p>
  <p>Once I saw that he was safe, I relaxed and allowed the dovah spirit to flood through my veins. The icy adrenaline spread through my arms, my legs, and finally to my eyes. The spirit allowed my body to react to danger on its own, blocking melee hits while I focused on the task at hand. The cool feeling turned hot, causing my eyes to open. I snapped my head up to call to the sky.</p>
  <p>"<strong>Strun Bah Qo!</strong>"</p>
  <p>The rain was the first to come down, the cold water steaming when it hit my skin, and I was brought back to the present. </p>
  <p>The thunder came next, and I smiled as I beheaded a briarheart forsworn. I met eyes with an archer as the lightning struck down upon him, leaving nothing but smoke and ash behind. </p>
  <p>I glanced towards Marcurio, only to see a look of horror on his face. I frowned, confused. I went to call to him as an arrow hit my shoulder, causing me to scream out in pain. I yanked it out, and saw yet another forsworn archer.</p>
  <p>I glared at her, furious. Another lightning bolt came down beside her, injuring her badly. I shot her in the head with my own arrow to finish the job. </p>
  <p>It took a few minutes for the lightning to clear, but by then the rest of the forsworn were gone for good.</p>
  <p>I walked over to Marcurio, holding my shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Are you ok? The lightning didn't get you, did it?"</p>
  <p>"..your shoulder." He walked closer to me, and put his hand on my wound.</p>
  <p>"Ow? What are you doing?"</p>
  <p>"Hold still." He began using a healing spell. I smiled as the warm light engulfed my wounds, leaving only a few small scars behind.</p>
  <p>"You never answered my question, are you ok?" I put my hand on his face, forcing him to look at me.</p>
  <p>"I didn't get hurt, don't worry about it." He took my hand into his own, "please never do that again."</p>
  <p>"What? Do what?"</p>
  <p>"Whatever you did back there. It was like you changed into something else. It scared me."</p>
  <p>I ripped my hand out of his, making him flinch. "Are you scared of me?" I sounded angry, but I was really just hurt by his sudden change in behavior. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why is he acting like this? The only reason I did this was to protect him!</em>
  </p>
  <p>He tensed. "No, I am <em>not</em> scared of you. I am scared of what you <em>become</em> when you- well- do <em>that</em>," he gestured to the scorch marks on the ground left by the lightning, "that could have been you! One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed with that recklessness! Lightning cannot be controlled, and neither can your <em>dovah spirit</em>," he spat out, "or whatever you call it!"</p>
  <p>Now I was mad. "What's that supposed to mean?! So you're mad at me for <em>saving</em> your sorry butt?!"</p>
  <p>"No, I'm mad because you are always, <em>always</em> putting yourself right in the heat of things! I don't want to see you get hurt, have you ever thought of that?" He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Why is it always murder and mayhem with you? Don't you ever just do normal person things? Eat a sandwich? Brush your teeth? Do you even brush your teeth?"</p>
  <p>
    <em>What?</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Of course I brush my- wait.." I paused, thinking. "<em>Do I brush my teeth?"</em></p>
  <p>Marcurio looked at me, flabbergasted. "That is <em>disgusting</em>."</p>
  <p>"Now I can't remember. Here, smell my breath," I blew on his face.</p>
  <p>He gagged.</p>
  <p>I started cackling at the sight of him nearly losing his breakfast.</p>
  <p>"When is the last time you brushed your teeth?" He muttered, still looking at the ground, as if he expected to soon see his previous meal on the ground.</p>
  <p>"I don't know. I remember brushing my teeth before the whole Alduin mess happened. How long ago did he show up?"</p>
  <p>"..(y/n), that was two years ago." Now he was looking at me, disgusted.</p>
  <p>"I guess it's been two years then." His face scrunched up. "Don't give me that look, it's not like you brush your teeth!"</p>
  <p>"I do too! Dental hygiene is very important!" He pulled out a toothbrush, "see? I even have proof."</p>
  <p>He wiggled the toothbrush in front of my face. </p>
  <p>I rolled my eyes. "Alright, whatever, Mr. Perfect Teeth."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Mothers Day to all the moms out there! <br/>Let me know what you thought of the chapter! What I can improve on, what you liked, etc.<br/>As always, thank you for reading! &lt;3</p><p>P.S. Please brush your teeth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thank You!! (A/N)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy <strike>crap</strike> cow!!</p><p>Over a hundred hits!!</p><p>Thank you all so much!</p><p>You guys have no idea how much it means to me when people read this!</p><p>And to those of you who have commented or left kudos: I love you forever.</p><p>If you have any requests or suggestions, please let me know!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marcurio x Reader: Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait for this update! School and life has been kicking my butt lately. (the school thing is my own fault because I procrastinate so much, but we don't talk about that)<br/>I won't be writing much until school is over, since my teachers have decided to pile everything up. But the end is near, only a few more weeks!</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned internally, knowing that the next stop was necessary and couldn't be avoided.</p>
<p>"Lydia, we are heading to Riften next."</p>
<p>"Of course, my Thane. Lead the way."</p>
<p>My stomach was in knots just thinking about seeing Marcurio again. Last time I saw him, things ended with me firing him. Not the happiest partings.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was I supposed to do? He would have died if he fought that dragon with me!</em>
</p>
<p>Convincing myself that I was right didn't help get rid of the nerves, so I tried to think of something else. Anything else.</p>
<p>"Lydia, do you know any jokes?"</p>
<p>"No, my Thane."</p>
<p>"Is there a story that you have just been <em>dying</em> to tell me?"</p>
<p>"No, my Thane."</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. This is going to be a fun trip.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The crisp, cool night air, along with Lydia's periodical yawns and sighs, served as a reminder that sleep was a necessary thing. There was no working around it; we were going to have to check into the Bee and Barb. </p>
<p>I ignored the first entrance, knowing that Marcurio would likely be sitting by the door, waiting to pounce on his next victim, and headed towards the one by Brynjolf's stand.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. "Lydia, follow my lead."</p>
<p>"Of course, my Thane."</p>
<p>I slowly opened the door and quietly walked in, Lydia in tow. I drank an invisibility potion, then put one in her hand for her to drink, and we quietly crept over to the counter.</p>
<p>"Psst, Keerava," I whispered. Keerava jumped and quickly looked around.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" She hissed.</p>
<p>"A customer," I whispered, placing twenty septims on the counter, "who needs two rooms."</p>
<p>I heard footsteps behind me, and the voice of the very man I was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>"Hey, could I get another bottle of mead?" Marcurio sounded tired.</p>
<p>"Hold on, can't you see I'm busy here? Sorry about him, I'll show you to your rooms." Keerava looked at the septims when she said that, likely assuming I was still there. She began grabbing the septims when Marcurio spoke again.</p>
<p>"Keerava? Who are you talking to?" The look of bewilderment on Marcurio's face was hilarious, and it took every ounce of willpower in my being not to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"Customers," Keerava snapped, irritated. She began to walk away, no doubt to the rooms I had rented.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crap, how am I supposed to walk by without Marcurio noticing?</em>
</p>
<p>Marcurio put a hand on Keerava's shoulder. "Keerava... <em>there's no one there.</em>" He looked concerned and a little creeped out.</p>
<p>"Get your hand off me! You'll get your mead when I finish showing the customer to their room." She slapped his arm and walked away.</p>
<p>Lydia, who apparently was behind Marcurio at this point, coughed, causing him to jump.</p>
<p>"What was that?!" He now looked terrified, with a dagger in one hand and a fire spell in the other. The sight was so funny, I couldn't stop the small laugh that came out of my mouth.</p>
<p>I crept by him, careful not to make any more noise.</p>
<p>But, alas, the divines had other plans, because right then and there, the invisibility potion wore off.</p>
<p>Marcurio's eyes met with mine, and my heart did a flip. I quickly stood up and greeted him. </p>
<p>"Hello, Marcurio."</p>
<p>"<em>Well well well,</em>" he started, dragging out each 'well', "would you look what the Horker dragged in? Still wandering all over Skyrim, causing trouble?"</p>
<p>I smirked at him. "You know it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my room."</p>
<p>I began walking the way Keerava went, trying to remember which direction she went in.</p>
<p>"Admit it, you were lost without me." I froze at the arrogance in his tone.</p>
<p>"I was not." People were starting to stare, and it was making me nervous.</p>
<p>"Since you are, by far, my <em>favorite </em><em>employer</em>, I will only charge you tw- WHO IS THAT?"</p>
<p>Lydia's invisibility potion wore off, and she was standing besides me. "My Thane?" She looked at me, and I could see her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. I shook my head slightly.</p>
<p>"Lydia, this is Marcurio. Marcurio, this is Lydi-" Marcurio gasped, interrupting my introduction. </p>
<p>"YOU HIRED SOMEONE ELSE?!" Marcurio was now yelling, causing even more people to look this way.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's not like that, Marcurio. I didn't pay her-"</p>
<p>"Oh! <em>Even better!</em> Now you're just picking people up off the streets!" He was gesturing wildly with his hands, as if that would help prove his point. He pointed at Lydia. "She could be disease-ridden, you know."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Lydia asked, irritated.</p>
<p>My face began to burn. Now everyone in the inn was looking at us.</p>
<p>"Marcurio, let's take this outside."</p>
<p>"What, are you going to fight me?" I shook my head. "Why should I go with you? If you're going to just throw me away like I'm a piece of- OW!" I grabbed him by the ear.</p>
<p>"Lydia, please find our rooms. This is going to take awhile."</p>
<p>"Of course, my Thane." She walked away, and I dragged Marcurio towards the door.</p>
<p>I shoved him out of the building and shut the door behind me.</p>
<p>"Did you really have to cause a scene?" I asked quietly, my voice a little shaky. The ground looked interesting, so I stared at the dirt instead of actually looking at him.</p>
<p>"Did <em>you</em> really have to.. hey, are you ok?" The irritation in his voice was replaced with concern. I nodded my head, not looking him in the eye.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm sorry. No, really, I am. Come here." He pulled me into a hug, one I gladly accepted.</p>
<p>I held onto him for a little bit, my heart racing. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry too. I should've come back to get you sooner." I said, my face still buried in his chest.</p>
<p>"Don't worry too much about it." He rested his head on mine, "I'm mostly just happy that you're alive."</p>
<p>He took a step back, releasing me from the hug. I reluctantly let go. </p>
<p>"Marcurio.."</p>
<p>"(Y/N), it's ok if you don't want to travel with me anymore. I'll figure something out, just focus on taking care of yourself." He sounded sincere and sad.</p>
<p>He began to walk away, so I grabbed his hand. "That's not it. It's been hard without you. I <em>miss</em> <em>you</em>, your stupid remarks, your jokes, your stories. I just don't want you to get hurt. Fighting dragons is <em>hard</em>, Marcurio. I almost died myself, and there were like five guards helping me out. I don't know what I would do if you died." I was rambling at this point, but I needed to get everything off of my chest before I exploded. "I really like you, Marcurio. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you before I left again." My eyes burned, and I mentally prepared myself for rejection.</p>
<p>And then he kissed me. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell that Marcurio is a favorite of mine? XD<br/>I struggled a little writing this chapter, so it's not my best work. Sorry about that.<br/>Let me know if you have any requests or tips/criticism!<br/>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marcurio x Reader: Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! My hibernating period seems to be over, so hopefully I can post more stuff hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...is that really a good idea?” I asked, my concern seeping into my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped rummaging through her bag, still facing away from me. “Do you have a better idea?” she asked, her voice stern and unnaturally calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… no.” I shifted my gaze to the ground, knowing I wouldn’t win this battle. “Last time you didn’t come back for a few days. I feel so powerless just sitting by, waiting for you to come back. I can’t do anything here to help you when you're there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up, just in time to see her shoulders relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t die there. If I’m defeated in battle, I am sent back to this realm. You have nothing to worry about,” her voice was calm, really calm this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know that should make me feel better, but..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time is different. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s different. If you die there, if you are ‘defeated in battle’, Miraak is going to absorb your soul, and,” I walked over to her and lightly put my hand on her shoulder, “that’s it. You’re dead. I’ll be left with a skeleton or your lifeless body. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t go,” I was begging at this point, but I didn’t care anymore. Screw pride. I’ll do anything to keep her from dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m going to lose, then? Tell me, Marcurio,” she pulled a dagger out of her bag, “how many dragons have you seen me kill? How many times have I died on our adventures? Nothing will defeat me, Marcurio. Not even another dragonborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant,” my stomach sank. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just go. Open the book and go beat up the other dragonborn. Good luck, not that you need it,” I took my hand off her shoulder and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was taken by surprise when I felt her arms wrap around my stomach. My heart started beating like crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t die, I promise.” she pecked the back of my neck. “As I’m sure you’re aware, I never break my promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spot where she kissed me tingled, causing my cheeks to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m painfully aware of that. Now go beat Miraak and make everyone proud.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was short, and not my best work, but I WILL improve. Any requests? Please? *laughs nervously*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marcurio x Reader: The Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt/request by @VanillaHorizon. Thank you for the prompt and request! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you laying in the snow?” I asked, exasperated. This was the fourth time we had stopped within the hour, and the small distractions and stops were starting to become tedious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm so tired. We've been walking for hours,” she sighed dramatically, lifting her hand towards the sky and then dropping it into the freshly set snow, “my stuff is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been five minutes since we last stopped to look at the butterflies. And, no, I'm not carrying your bag. I told you back at the cave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> loot. I am an apprentice wizard, not a pack mule,” I rubbed my temples, allowing a little healing magic to trickle from my hand into my head, hoping it would fight the headache coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not moving. Marcurio, let's camp here for the night,” the sunlight trickled through the leaves and over her face, catching the occasional freckle here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(y/n), it's noon,” I sat down anyway, knowing that arguing was futile. The snow crunched as my weight crushed it, packing it closer to the earth, “I'm giving you five minutes before I get up and start walking again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/n) sat up and sighed. She pulled her legs close to her chest in a slow, relaxed motion, disturbing the snow beneath her as she moved. “Isn't it beautiful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty,” I mumbled, struggling to get the words out. Her natural beauty always caught me off guard. The way the snow settled in her hair, the curiosity shining in her eyes; it's a wonder I was able to last this long without completely falling for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I became lost in my own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things she does drive me crazy. As in she irritates the crap out of me, but I can't get enough of her. Her childlike wonder, her playful and caring nature, her inability to say no to any quest, no matter how small and insignificant it is; that's what made me fall for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her safety and happiness mean the world to me. I just hope they include me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were cut short with a snowball whacking me in the back of the head, followed by a gasp. I slowly straightened up and turned my head towards my assaulter. (Y/n stood there, her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. The way her feet were positioned told me that she was ready to flee if needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I was aiming for the tree. Did that hurt?” her hands were over her mouth still, but that didn't completely hide the smile resting on her lips, nor her flushed cheeks and amused tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, (y/n). It didn't hurt.” I readied the ice spike spell in my right hand. "But this will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes got even wider, and she quickly turned around and screamed, giggling like an insane child. She ran, kicking up snow, desperate to either get away or find a hiding place. Maybe both, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to escape me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckled softly and waited for a few seconds. I figured it wouldn't hurt to give her a head start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I began to follow her messy trail, and saw that she was zigzagging between trees, similar to a fleeing rabbit. I soon came across a pair of shoes, her shoes, and the trail ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she climb a tree?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up, only to have a second snowball dropped on my face, followed by hysterical laughter. I blindly shot an ice spike, hoping it would hit her. I took the precaution of having the tip dulled, so it was similar to an icy snowball shot at high speeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a thunk, a few shifting sounds, and then a thud, and a pile of snow dropped near me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I hit the tree branch. Good job, me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought to myself, slightly irritated. I wiped the rest of the snow off of my face and looked at the pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's an awfully big pile..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over in it's direction. “(Y/n), where did you go? If you come down now, I'll only hit your arm,” I glanced around, but it was dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's in the pile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down on the pile and smiled, then proceeded to lay down. I felt (y/n) squirm under my weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marcurio! You're crushing me! Get off!” she yelled, giggling, voice muffled by the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> very tired! And the snow and the sunlight is so beautiful! You should really look at it, (y/n), it's a wondrous sight,” I poorly imitated her voice and tone, but ended up laughing in the end. I rolled off the snow and onto my back, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head shot out of the snow, and she slowly climbed out, struggling with each movement. I grinned as I watched her. She eventually freed herself completely and crawled towards me before collapsing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, (y/n)?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go get a drink or something?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kind of happy with how this turned out. It's a good length, I think I used ok grammar and words. It's also very late and I am very tired so it's possible it's horrible and my happiness is an illusion.</p><p>Did you like it? Is there anything I can improve on or fix in the future? Do you have any requests or prompts? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Farkas x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Farkas is coming too?!” I yelled, ecstatic. Farkas already looked tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been weeks of various errands. Sharpening Vilkas’ sword, bringing Aela her shield, helping cook meals, settling disputes in the city, and driving out wild animals. It was all worth it, now that I got to do something incredible like retrieve a fragment of an ancient artifact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kodlak chuckled at my enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, new blood, let’s head out,” Farkas said before walking off. I squealed, and followed after him, not wanting to lose him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to the Dustman’s Cairn, I pestered Farkas with various questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to be doing all the fighting? Are you taking notes on my actions or how well I fight? Are there going to be a lot of enemies? Are you as excited as I am? Are we there yet?” Each question came immediately after the last, not giving him time to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farkas stopped walking and turned around. He looked annoyed. “Look, I’m mostly here to make sure you don’t die. Instead of asking me a bunch of questions, focus on the task at hand,” he said, silently begging for me to shut up. I nodded and continued walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we arrived, Farkas continued to follow me throughout the area, killing any draugr that got away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought to myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just two buddies, hanging side by side, fighting draugr. We should do this more often.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farkas,” I whispered, “we should do this more often, it would be fun.” I turned around and smiled at him. He sighed and smiled as well. “Sure, (y/n), sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got to an area with a sealed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farkas, I see a lever! That should open the door!” I ran over to it and pulled it, trapping myself inside the small room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to pull the lever back, but it was stuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good going, new blood. Stay put, I’ll find a way to get you out.” Farkas walked away, leaving me by myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Now he’ll think I can’t handle myself!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used all of my weight to try and pull the handle back, but I just ended up falling on my butt. I sighed, frustrated. I stood up and froze when I heard voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around and saw a few men surrounding Farkas. They were talking, but I wasn’t listening. All I could think about was how Farkas was about to die and it was my fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started going at the bars of the cage, desperate to get out. The spacing between the bars was too thin for me to squeeze out, and they were somehow deflecting the magic I threw at them. I was trapped, and there was no way for me to help Farkas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to do something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started yelling. “Hey! You guys smell like horse ass!” A man looked in my direction and glared at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we’re finished with you, we’ll go for your girlfriend next,” he said, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I crinkled my nose. “What was that? I don’t understand idiot,” I yelled again, trying to buy some time for me to figure something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farkas knelt to the ground and dropped his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he giving up already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he shifted into a werewolf. I stood there, stunned, and watched him rip the guy who threatened me apart. He then chased after the other two into the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bars slid up, freeing me from the room. I slowly walked out, unsure if Farkas would be human or not. He walked in, not making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to see that,” he looked down, ashamed, “I hope you aren’t too scared of me.” He laughed nervously and glanced up to take in my reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran up to him and hugged him. “I thought you were going to die! I was so scared,” I said, barely holding back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not scared of me?” I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me back, tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I think it’s so cool that you’re a werewolf!” I tried to back up but Farkas didn’t let me go. I laughed slightly and wiped my eyes before hugging him again. “Is everyone in the companions a werewolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just those who are in the circle.” He let go and put his hand on my shoulder. “We still have to retrieve that fragment. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” I ran off in front of him, determined to show him that I was more than just a new-blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Farkas, we’re both alive, and we have the fragment. How did I do?” We were halfway back to Jorrvaskr before I had asked. I couldn’t bear to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when we get back.” Farkas continued walking, refusing to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! Just a hint! Please?” I begged, desperate to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, be that way,” I huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We arrived at the front doors. I went to walk in, but Farkas continued to walk around to the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we going around back? Or is that just a you thing?” I asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farkas said nothing, simply waving me forward. I shrugged and followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw the other members of the Circle standing there, in a circle. I almost laughed at the irony. Farkas grabbed my hand, making me blush. He led me to an empty spot, let go, and went and stood by Vilkas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at me. I felt like they were staring into my soul and judging my every action. Just in case they were reading my mind, I thought of good things I had done in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so nervous. Are they going to murder me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Farkas, who met my eyes. I tried to read his expression, to tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he had a good poker face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really hope we can become good friends one day. Maybe something more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.. what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicked and I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re accepting me! I’m going to have a family!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kodlak looked me in the eyes. “This warrior has endured, challenged, and has shown true valor. Who will speak for them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My happiness fell, replaced by a wave of sadness. No one would speak for me, since none of them truly knew me. I looked at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Farkas?! I don’t understand, I almost got him killed..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you raise your shield in their defense?” Kodlak asked. All eyes were on Farkas now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farkas looked at Kodlak, determined. “I would stand at their back, that the world might never overtake us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you raise your sword in their honor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to tear up a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It stands ready to meet the blood of their foes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you raise a mug in their name?” Kodlak had a twinkle in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in their stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kodlak turned to me and smiled. “Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Their heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shall be so.” Aela, Skjor and Vilkas confirmed, nodding their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group disbanded, leaving Farkas and I behind. Aela smacked my shoulder. “Congrats, kid.” She continued walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farkas-” I walked over to him “-thank you for saying those things. It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farkas smiled and hugged me. “Anytime, (y/n).”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Vilkas x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have lost the ability to come up with titles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On an impulse decision, I had walked into Jorrvaskr and asked Kodlak if I could join the Companions. I did not realize the price would be fighting my crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed Vilkas outside, passing Aela who was casually drinking a bottle of mead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I readied a flame spell in one hand and a shock spell in the other. I faced my opponent, who just looked annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa-” Vilkas put his shield down “-we don’t use magic here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know how to use weapons,” I said, irritated. I relinquished the magic and put my hands down. This topic always seemed to come up in a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell ya.” Vilkas glared at me, obviously not willing to compromise. When Kodlak agreed to let me in, he immediately objected. That alone hurt my feelings, but this behavior was just salt on the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough is enough. This ends now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked up to him, ready to ask him why he was being a skeever face. “Fine. No magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t know how to use weapons, though.” he said, obviously mocking me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it. You asked for it, buddy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” I punched him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aela, who had been watching from the deck, burst out laughing. “How’s her sword arm, Vilkas?!” She bent over and smacked her knee, snorting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas slowly straightened up and glared at me. I gulped, knowing this probably got me kicked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do,” he mumbled, before storming off, slamming the door behind him. Aela continued to laugh at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. He’s pissed, isn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the doors, afraid of the fate that awaited me. I heard yelling coming from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and opened the heavy wood doors. I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the difference in lighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She punched me!” I heard Vilkas’ complaints coming from downstairs the moment that I walked in. A few others looked up at me, and I blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air, unnerving me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. I should probably just leave. Actually, you know what? No. Vilkas asked for it. Just because I don’t use weapons doesn’t mean I’m weak!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked down the stairs, annoyed. I ran into Vilkas, who gave me a death glare. I returned the look, and continued walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kodlak? I understand if you don’t want me to be here anymore, considering I punched Vilkas in the face.” I peeked into his room, and he grinned at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite. You seem to have a strong arm, considering Vilkas’ reaction,” Kodlak continued to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Uh, is he going to be ok?” I asked, unable to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be fine. You are still welcome here. I hope you can refrain from punching any more members, at least without a fair warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Thank you, Kodlak.” I walked out and bumped into Aela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still in?” I nodded. She slapped her hand on my shoulder. “You are my new favorite person. Come, let’s show you around.” She gave me a short tour of where everyone’s rooms were, stopping at hers. She started talking to Skjor, forgetting about me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, wondering if I would be able to make things right between Vilkas and I. The main reason I joined was because of him, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aela snapped me out of my thoughts. “Hey, Ice Brain! Come show (y/n) where the newbloods sleep!” I looked up and saw Farkas walk over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were still accepted?” Farkas sounded slightly surprised. I smiled nervously and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, come on. Let’s go, new blood.” He walked me over to a large sleeping. “Vilkas told me that you were rather strong. It’s disappointing that you aren’t using that strength to wield a weapon, but I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I work better with magic than I do weapons. If I get desperate, I can always punch my enemies in the face.” Farkas chuckled at my joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cold that day; I wore my favorite pair of gloves and a nice pair of boots to keep the chill at bay. I took a deep breath, admiring the orange leaves in the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New blood!” Vilkas shouted, startling me. I turned around, only to have a sword shoved in my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get my sword sharpened. And be careful with it, it’s worth more than you are.” He pointed at a forge on top of the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” I shoved his sword back in his arms. “I don’t understand why you’ve been so mean to me. What did I do to you, Vilkas?” I asked, upset. I had apologized multiple times for punching him in the face, asking him how I could make it up to him, and he just ignored me or waved me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Even before that, when I was first accepted, he was acting like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got in my face. I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke. “What are you going to do, cry? Suck it up, new blood, the world is tough. Now go get my sword sharpened,” he growled, shoving the sword back into my arms..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Vilkas, she might punch you in the face again!” Aela started laughing, and Farkas shook his head, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was pissed. Punching him in the face was tempting, but a small part of me still knew it wouldn’t solve anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to calm down before I do something I regret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way,” I said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Go sharpen my sword,” he growled, getting closer to my face. I wanted to take a step back, but I felt like that would be equivalent to surrendering. Instead I took another step forward, as though I were challenging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our noses were touching now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I locked eyes with him, refusing to back down. “No. I won’t,” I narrowed my eyes, “what are you going to do about it, cry?” I spat out each word, sick of his attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas shoved me back, sheathing his sword. I stumbled back and glanced up at him. He looked furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Vilkas? I’ve tried solving this like adults. I’ve tried talking to you. But nothing seems to get through that thick skull of yours.” I tapped my head, pretending to be in deep thought. “Should we just fight? Will it make you feel better if I beat you in a fist fight? Let’s go, little boy.” I clenched my fists, furious. I felt a familiar buzzing in my hands, and heard a crackle. My fists were now coated in electricity. “No holding back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. No holding back,” Vilkas said, putting his own fists up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard Aela cheer and Farkas tell her to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was the first one to attack, aiming for the same spot I hit him in last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can knock a tooth out this time..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were cut short when he grabbed my arm and yanked me down. I face planted on the dirt, getting some in my mouth. I heard him yelp, likely getting shocked from coming in contact with my hand. I smiled and rolled over, hopping back up on my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my fists, this time feeling them burn. “Have you ever played with fire, Vilkas?” I asked, trying to be cool. I saw smoke and realized I had caught my gloves on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAHHHH!!!” I started screaming and tore off my gloves, stomping on them to put out the flames. That only caught my boot on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I screamed some more, this time out of frustration, and cast frost. This extinguished the fire completely, leaving a few blades of grass frozen solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by then it was too late. My gloves had already been burnt to a crisp, and now I had a hole in my boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of my anger from earlier had dissolved; all that was left was a deep sadness, caused by the loss of my favorite gloves and Vilkas’ hatred towards me. I sighed, picking up the scraps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I surrender, Vilkas. You win. I’m a skeever-face and you are a perfect specimen. Sharpen your own damn sword.” I walked away, wondering if my gloves would be able to be saved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing worked. My gloves were dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held a small funeral service over a trash can, the only attendant being myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were a good pair of gloves. I’m sorry my stupidity killed you.” My eyes watered, sad to see them go. I dropped them in the trash can and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, surprised to see Vilkas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” he stopped and sat down before continuing “-I’m sorry, (y/n). I let my temper get the best of me on several occasions. I hope we can start over.” He handed me a box, containing a pair of leather gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re fire resistant, so you casting your spells and what not shouldn’t be a problem.” He looked at me, hope in his eyes. I hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Vilkas. You know, I’ve always thought you were kind of cute,” I hiccuped, only slightly tipsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you drunk?” Vilkas asked, pulling back from the hug. He looked deep into my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA! You owe me fifty septims!” Aela yelled from across the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair, she’s drunk! That doesn’t count!” Farkas yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am NOT drunk, I am tipsy. There’s a difference, people.” I finished off a bottle of Black-Briar Mead, savoring its taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas sighed, smacking my hand when I reached for another bottle. “Why am I the one who always has to babysit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you ever consider being more than friends, Vilkas? It’s completely fine if you wouldn’t-” I started back pedaling, sober enough to realize my mistake “-you know what, just forget I asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In time, (y/n). In time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vilkas x Reader: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by @P!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I slowly opened my eyes, my mouth dry. The sun filtered in, making the room a little too bright for my liking. I heard voices out in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat up and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop. I got up and walked towards the source of the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” I asked, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas looked at me, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “A bunch of whelps are wanting to join the companions, and we’re trying to figure out where they can stay,” he said tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, I coul-” I began, barely forming my words before Ria interrupted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can bunk with Vilkas!” She ran over to him and clung onto his arm. I blinked. Vilkas looked uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying, (y/n)?” Aela asked, ignoring Ria’s outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say that I can sleep outside for now. I used to camp a lot growing up, and I’ve missed sleeping under the stars.” Aela gave me a weird look. “Besides, I am close to being able to afford Breezehome, so it’s not like I’ll be sleeping outside forever,” I explained, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas pried Ria off of his arm. “I’ll sleep outside too. Nadja and Ria can take my room,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ria and I said simultaneously. She sounded irritated, but I was just confused. “Why?” I questioned further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you sleep outside alone, (y/n)! You don’t even know how to use a dagger,” Vilkas teased me, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my hand over my chest, faking offense. “Says the guy who stopped fighting me after I hit him </span>
  <em>
    <span>once,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I countered back, grinning. Vilkas chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ria looked pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to mess with them further. “You know, Vilkas, if we pooled our money together we could buy Breezehome before anyone else snatched it. What do you say?” I held out my hand, hoping this wouldn’t backfire on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas and Aela looked shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Two hundred septims, pay up!” Farkas held his hand out, smiling. Aela grumbled and put a bag in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Vilkas said, sounding unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, let’s go!” I snatched his hand and dragged him out the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wait...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vilkas, you don’t have to buy Breezehome with me. I kind of put you on the spot in there, sorry about that.” I turned around and looked at him. He was staring at my hand, smiling lightly. He caught me staring and quickly stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sweet smile convinced me to continue holding his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’ve gotten tired of living in the same building with my brother. A little peace and quiet will be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I need to sell a few things to get the money needed, and then we can head up to Dragonsreach,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked to Belethor’s goods. The guy gave me the creeps, but he would buy practically anything from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we got inside, I let go of Vilkas’ hand and started taking off the leather armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Belethor yelled, laughing, “At least buy me a drink first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shot him a death glare and looked at Vilkas. His cheeks were dark red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiots,” I mumbled, before taking off the armor, revealing a (f/c) shirt underneath it. “I’m not going to strip naked in the middle of a store!” I smacked Vilkas’ shoulder and slammed my leather armor on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a hundred septims for it,” Belethor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s enchanted. A hundred and fifty. No, actually, make that two hundred,” I countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belethor furrowed his brows. “I’ll do a hundred and fourty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hundred and seventy five, final offer,” I smiled at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist. Belethor sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He handed me a bag of septims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! How much will you give me for this necklace? It’s pure gold.” I took a necklace off my neck and held it out in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed it, inspecting it closely. “Is that.. animal blood?” he asked, a little fear residing in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed. “Does it matter? It can be washed off easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas shot me a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh—” Belethor looked at me, then back at the necklace, “—eighty septims?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grinned and nodded, happy with the offer. I sold a few other things before walking out with Vilkas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt his hand touch mine, and I instinctively grabbed it. We walked to Dragonsreach, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a few butterflies flutter in my stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked into the castle, and I let go of Vilkas’ hand. I cupped my hands around my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proventus!!” I yelled. I saw him jump and groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divines help me,” he said as I ran towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to buy Breezehome!” I shouted, excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Are you going to offer twenty septims again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vilkas snorted. Farengar walked out of his study and locked eyes with me. I smiled at him and his eyes widened. He turned around and walked back into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually, I have enough money now!” I showed him the bag of septims. He cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count them if you don’t believe me.” I threw the bag on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I believe you. Here—” he handed me a key “—just take this and get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I unlocked the door, unable to contain my excitement. I swung it open, expecting to be greeted with a grand fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead I was greeted by cobwebs and a hole in the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, even the spiders don’t want to live here…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a step, immediately tripping over my own feet. Vilkas caught me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks.” I stood up. “Wow, you would think they would at least bother to clean this place up before selling it,” I muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do that ourselves,” Vilkas said confidently. He handed me a broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. Hey,” I poked him in the back with my broom handle, “we should get a drink or something after this.” I took a deep breath, trying to remember what it sounded like when someone was confident. “You know, as a date or something,” I quickly said before I could lose my nerve. I smacked a cobweb off of the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Vilkas continued sweeping, not looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was easy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully the words make sense. I am so tired haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Athis x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating for a while, life is crazy. </p><p>Thanks to VanillaHorizon for the request and prompt!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up feeling refreshed. I stretched and rolled out of bed, my feet hitting the cool, wood flooring. At times it was tough waking up early and training with Vilkas, but today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went to my dresser and dug for some pants and a shirt. I pulled off my oversized t-shirt, yawning. I heard my door swing open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(y/n), I had a qu-” the intruder stopped mid-sentence as I turned around, covering myself with my shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Athis stood there, his hand on the handle. A light pink dusted his cheeks, and his eyes were wide. “S-sorry,” he stuttered, slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threw on my clothes, trying to figure out how to handle the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to get a lock on that door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your stance is all wrong! Do you want to die in battle?” Vilkas yelled at me, as I tripped over myself for the third time that morning. He offered his hand and helped me up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Vilkas. I want to die, that’s why I’m having you train me. Specifically, so I will die,” I muttered sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, whelp,” Vilkas said, handing me the heavy sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to this being a good day? My gut is always right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath and charged at Vilkas, swinging the sword with all of my might. He easily dodged it, and I ended up on the ground again. I groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m done for today,” I handed Vilkas his sword “hopefully I’ll do better tomorrow.” I walked backed into Jorrvaskr, ready to go back to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran into Athis, and we knocked heads. I stumbled back, holding my forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow. Sorry. Are you alright?” I asked tiredly. His cheeks were pink again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he blushing or did he just change his warpaint?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” His eyes shifted to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” I looked around, noticing that we were alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is awkward,” Athis chuckled nervously, glancing up at me. I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about this morning. Before entering a room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bedroom, you should probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Definitely not how I thought I would see you undressing for the first time,” he laughed, scratching his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” I asked, not believing what I heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped laughing, his light blush becoming pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mara please tell me I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just say that,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain?” The second-hand embarrassment was starting to affect me. My cheeks felt warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. I sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Athis, look at me.” He looked into my eyes, his hand covering his mouth. “Do you want to go get a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a deep breath. “Sure, I know just the place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it!</p><p>Next time will be a Cicero chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vilkas x Reader: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I know that I haven't updated in a few months and that I said that I would upload a Cicero chapter next, but heeeyyyy it's Vilkas! It's short but it's something!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I walked up the stairs and started coughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is there so much dust up here??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, this must be the bedroom.” I walked into a room with a double bed and not much else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s strange. I thought there would be more furniture in here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room next to it was furnished and clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked back downstairs and continued exploring. An empty room, a bench, a table. Some crates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all the furniture?!” I yelled, furious. I heard a thud downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there nothing upstairs?” Vilkas asked, picking up his broom. I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s just a bed and a chest.” I narrowed my eyes, thinking. Then it hit me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Proventus,” I murmured, propping my broom up against a wall. “He knew, and he didn’t even tell me. I’m gonna kill him.” I walked towards the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re being serious about that or not,” Vilkas said, following me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked up to Dragonsreach with Vilkas, planning my next move. Should I kill Proventus? Scare him? The options are endless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I slammed the giant doors open, earning a glare from the Jarl, who was standing next to Farengar. I stomped up the stairs. “Where is Proventus?!” I bellowed, my blood </span>
  <span>boiling. Farengar took one look at me and ran out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Jarl Balgruuf asked me. I sighed and pinched my nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He tricked me,” I started laughing, “and he will pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jarl Balgruuf gave me a tired look. “Right. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a city to keep,” he said, returning to his throne. I sat down at one of the tables and waited, </span>
  <span>knowing that Proventus would have to show himself at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vilkas sat next to me and cleared his throat. “You do realize we are going to have to buy the furniture, right?” he asked, looking into my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach fluttered. “Not if I have a say in it,” I mumbled, directing my attention to the Jarl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at the stairs and saw Proventus descending them. I locked eyes with him and grinned. Proventus paled. He stood in the middle of the stairway, frozen. Sighing, he came down and walked up to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, bestie!” I threw my arms over his shoulders. He flinched. “So, I opened up Breezehome with this pretty little key you gave me, and I happened to notice that it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dusty. I’m letting that go since no one has lived there in a while. But, and here’s the funny part,” I squeezed his shoulder, “the furniture is gone! There’s one bed! I seem to remember that most homes are furnished, no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proventus smiled at me. “Ah, I guess I forgot to mention that. Here are our prices to install the furniture.” Proventus handed me a piece of paper, a wolf-like grin on his face. I stared at him and set it on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! No magic in here!” a guard shouted. I ignored them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already paid my fee. Give me the furniture,” I said stubbornly. Proventus handed me another copy of the same paper. Vilkas snatched it out of my hands, preventing me from lighting it on fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t too bad,” Vilkas said, patting my shoulder. I glared at Proventus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should just steal the furniture,” I said, looking into Proventus’ eyes. Proventus’ jaw dropped. The Jarl sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....no, we really shouldn’t,” Vilkas said. “Here, this should cover it.” Vilkas handed a satchel of septims to Proventus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I hope you enjoy your new home,” Proventus said, giving us a fake smile. I stuck my tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go,” Vilkas murmured. I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I held my hand out in front of Proventus, prompting him to shake it. He looked at me doubtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, he took it, shaking it firmly. I allowed a small bolt of electricity to run through my hand, shocking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proventus yelped. The guard drew his sword. “I said NO MAGIC!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!” I grabbed Vilkas’ hand, cackling. We ran out of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard chased us out of the Cloud District, stopping at the stairs. “I’m too old for this crap,” he said, walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vilkas and I stopped running once we reached Breezehome. I laughed, satisfied with my small act of revenge. Vilkas was out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stood there for a few minutes. Once he caught his breath, Vilkas stood up. “How about we go get that drink now?” he asked, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. I grinned and nodded. I held my hand out and he happily took it. Together we walked over to the Bannered Mare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We entered and walked up to the counter. “Hey Hulda, can I get two bottles of mead?” I asked. Hulda nodded and opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by a shrill voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the eight, Vilkas what are you doing here?!” Ria shrieked, running up to him. I paid Hulda and received the bottles, taking a swig out of mine. Farkas and Aela followed behind her, shaking their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on a date, actually,” Vilkas said, swinging his arm over my shoulders. I grinned sheepishly and handed him his drink, getting a soft thanks from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so funny seeing you here, Ria! It’s a small world, huh?” I smiled, trying to stay civil. Ria glared at me. We walked over to the fire pit and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you two finally getting together,” Aela said. Farkas sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned my head on Vilkas’ shoulder. “It’s like we’re meant to be,” Vilkas said sweetly. Ria scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Vilkas, I think you should date me instead of (y/n). We’ve known each other for way longer, and I’ve had a crush on you for like a year,” Ria whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you act on it, then?” Vilkas asked. “We have known each other for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you claim to have had a crush on me for a year, yet you’ve done nothing to pursue a romantic relationship with me. Do you really expect me to give up (y/n) for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Vilkas raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Ria looked dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I choked on my drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, Vilkas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I looked at him and found him giving me an adoring look. We bumped noses and I giggled softly. He leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I quickly melted </span>
  <span>into the kiss. When we broke apart I smiled at his goofy grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You owe me 400 septims!!” Aela shouted, smacking Farkas on the shoulder. Farkas groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go home?” Vilkas whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>